


Ride the Infatuation

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: Shades of Love [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boobjob, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Futanari on female, Male on Futanari, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Yuffie is probably one of the best gift givers Kairi has ever known. But there's one thing that Kairi wants more than anything -- just an experience -- and she's not sure even her beloved can pull it off.





	Ride the Infatuation

"I'll only be a second," Yuffie reassures the young woman beside her. "You know Tifa, I can't just skip out on her."

Slender fingers reach up and tuck a few strands of short maroon hair back behind her ear, "I know, I know."

Yuffie grins over at her as she pulls into the parking lot, aiming to get through the back entrance of Tifa's prized bar. "C'mon, Kairi, it's all for you."

The redhead sticks her tongue out but she's already giggling as Yuffie shifts the car into park and they reach toward one another. Their lips briefly meet before they hurriedly get out of the car. After all, the only reason Kairi wants to hurry up is because she wants to get Yuffie home, _now_ , and have some fun as it were. Work has kept her busy and while she's thankful to Aqua for helping her out lately, she misses her girlfriend.

Kairi watches as Yuffie takes the lead, rushing inside. She idles behind, locking up the car and making sure the strap of her purse is on her shoulder. Just making it past the car, Kairi stops dead in her tracks. The door Yuffie shoved open slams shut but Kairi doesn't care. Her eyes are elsewhere.

She's transfixed as a motorcycle pulls up beside their car. The roar of the engine lingers for a moment before the driver finally cuts it off. She knows all about Cloud and his "baby" as it were. However, it's the passenger he carries that has her curious. Especially since the last time it came up Cloud refused to give anyone a ride – saying there was only room enough for one.

Trying to make it like she's not staring is a lot harder than she could have ever imagined. Adjusting her hair, dusting off her outfit, slowly walking to the door, and finally glancing back as Cloud's voice reaches her.

"Yeah just set it there. I'll be a while, might as well come in."

His companion doesn't respond and it has Kairi biting at the inside of her lip. The curiosity is killing her, yet she knows she can't stall any longer. She smiles and turns toward them, "Hi, Cloud." She gives a small wave of her hand and finds her eyes slipping immediately away from the spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

Instead she settles on the sun-kissed skin and the hand that tousles through short brown tresses, anything to get rid of potential helmet hair. Steel blue eyes barely even glance over at her before they're gone, never truly meeting her gaze.

Cloud strides toward her, "Hey. Yuffie here too?"

Kairi nods and steps closer to the door as the two men near it. However, just as she's about to grab it and open it for them, the mystery man does it instead. He stands to the side and nods for them to go on. Taking the offer, Kairi is only a little disappointed since she has to go in first. However, she's also a very smart young lady.

Just getting inside the door she steps aside and brings up her purse, fishing in it to fake an attempt to get her phone out. This allows Cloud to go on toward where Tifa is manning the bar and for his friend to slowly follow after. Which is exactly where Kairi wants to be – beside him.

She's not sure why she's even nervous to walk next to him. All she _does_ know is that she's more than happy when they get to the empty counter where Cloud is sitting and talking to Tifa. Of course Yuffie is right there, grinning from ear to ear as she slaps Cloud hard on the back.

"Haha! C'mon, Spikey, you gotta live a little!"

The sound of footsteps draws her attention and she can't help but grin further, "Oh, Kairi, you haven't met this one yet." The grin turns into an impish smile. She hops off her stool and practically skips over to the brunet, grabbing onto his arm as though she's swooning after him. "This is Cloud's perfect friend. You can always find them together, eh, Squall?"

Tifa holds back a chuckle, "Be nice, Yuffie."

"I am being nice," she replies with a pout. "You know Squall is my favorite of Cloud's… okay are they really your friends? I mean Sephiroth isn't very nice and Zack never comes by anymore!"

Cloud huffs and grabs for the drink Tifa slides toward him, "Just leave him alone, Yuffie."

Yuffie finally gives in and releases Squall, who had simply stood still and took it like a champ. At least that's what it looks like to Kairi. He moves over to sit next to Cloud while Kairi struggles with what she wants to do. Lucky for her, Yuffie is already a step ahead with her own devices.

"Oh, I forgot I need to get something else. Is Aqua upstairs?"

Tifa nods, "Yup, just got home." While Yuffie bounds away to the second floor, Tifa jabs a thumb over her shoulder, "I need your help with some crates in the storage room, mind helping me?"

Cloud gets up and follows her out, but not before holding up a hand to tell both Kairi and Squall to stay where they are. Which gives them just the time they need to talk or at least for Kairi to try and get him to talk.

Otherwise, Yuffie is practically vibrating with happiness upstairs once Aqua fishes out what she got her. She looks a little tired but does so with a smile. "Did you bring Kairi with you?"

"Yup! I thought you'd like to see her one last time before we blow her away with the huge ass party!"

Aqua immediately spins around, lightly shushing her. "If you scream it to the heavens she's bound to hear you."

"Pffft, she knows we're throwing her a party."

"That's not the point..." she replies with a sigh drifting off her lips. "Anyways, we haven't tried it yet but Aerith and Jihl both highly recommend it." Aqua saunters back over to Yuffie and places the small box in her awaiting hands. "I'd say wait till her birthday to use it but we both know you'll go home tonight and have fun with it."

Yuffie snickers and makes dramatic for the door, "You know me too well."

Aqua smiles and waves her off, "Now go on so I can get undressed."

There's a glint in Yuffie's eyes as she steals a glance over her shoulder, "Oh? Do you need some help."

She's about to turn around and be sly about the situation when Aqua shakes her head. "You know Tifa wouldn't approve."

"Hmph." There's a pout on her lips as she tugs the door back open and steps out into the hall. "Fine. But you're missing out!"

Yuffie doesn't say another word, she just gently lets the door shut behind her as she marches back downstairs. However, the last thing she expects to see is happening. Of all the people that Kairi is having a full fledged conversation with is _Squall_.

There's a little bit of envy settling in her stomach since she can never get Squall to say more than three words. Although she's sure that might have to be because of all the jabs she sends his way. Nonetheless she can't stop herself from going over to the two that have been left alone.

"What'cha talking 'bout?"

Kairi is completely enamored and bubbling with happiness. She smiles over at Yuffie, "Can you believe it? He knows Sora and Riku!"

"Uh… huh." Yuffie rocks back and forth on her heels. She puckers her lips and leans closer to Squall, "Trying to steal my lady from out under me, huh?"

A light dusting of color can barely be seen before he shoos her away and stands up from the bar. Yuffie can't help but stagger back, confused with the sudden change of demeanor. Kairi blinks a couple times and swivels on her seat, "Where are you going?"

"To see if they need help," he murmurs before disappearing into the back storage room. Anywhere to get away from Yuffie and the way she breathes down his neck.

But for the latter, she's satisfied. After all, she _can_ get a teensy-weensy bit jealous. Her eyes lock onto Kairi the next moment and it's as though a volcano erupts in her mind. Here she's been driving herself crazy on what she, just Yuffie alone, can get her beloved and she thinks she just figured it out.

Yuffie can't help but grin and will happily pass it off using the gift Aqua acquired for them. "Hey, Kairi, I got something special for ya. Let's go."

"Oh? Well alright."

Kairi spares a look back at the storage room door left ajar before following after Yuffie. Once they're getting in the car Kairi finally breaks the silence. "Are… those two together?"

She can't help it. Yuffie lets out a roar of laughter and slaps the steering wheel several times. Tears begin to bead at the corners of her eyes before she finally begins to calm down. Kairi, used to Yuffie's extremes, merely waits patiently for the dark haired girl to catch her breath.

"Oh _god_ no. Squall might swing both ways but he told Tifa once that he'd never touch Cloud like that – not with a ten foot pole even."

The statement has Kairi raising a brow and Yuffie quickly waves her off while starting the car. "Just not his type. Hell, I can't believe they even have conversations that don't revolve around Zack or mechanical stuff."

Kairi giggles a little, knowing very well how Yuffie doesn't care in the slightest for all of that. Instead she decides to change the subject since they have the rest of the night to themselves. "So, what did you get me?"

0x0x0x0x0x0

There's not a single moment where Yuffie _isn't_ scheming. It's always something when it comes to her. But that's not always a bad thing. Especially when it's going to make Kairi beyond happy if she can pull it off. They've talked about it before but always shied away in the end. After all that had been in the beginning throes of their relationship. But now they're confident in their love for one another years later and Yuffie finds herself remembering she's on a time limit. Just a couple days to convince someone to help her.

Which is exactly why she finds herself at Zack's little car shop. It's nothing overly impressive but no one can deny he does good work and helps those out that need it. Yuffie bounds up through the open garage where she can already see Zack toiling away on a motorcycle. At the sound of her footsteps he pulls away from it and looks up. Black is smudged on his cheeks just beneath bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey, Yuffie. Long time no see. Here to steal a couple tires?"

She sticks out her tongue, "I paid for them eventually!"

He laughs softly and bends back toward the bike, "So what can I do for ya?"

Yuffie stops beside him, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Actually I'm looking for Squall. Is he helping you today?"

Zack jabs a finger over his shoulder, "Yup. Filing paperwork at the moment." Yuffie is already off by the time he says Squall is here. Which is why he lifts his head for a brief moment and pushes away the strands of black hair that fall into his eyes. "Just don't bother him too much!"

It doesn't make any difference if she hears him or not. What Yuffie has in store is bound to happen. She's a tornado that stops for no one. Yuffie rushes into the building and then into the back office just for employees. Just as she expects she finds Squall typing away at a computer, glancing back and forth between the papers on the table and the screen.

"Hey there sourpuss."

Squall doesn't even bother looking up.

"Aw come on, at least say hi back." Yuffie huffs as she walks up to the desk and places her hands on her hips.

He spares a single furtive glance up at her, "Hi."

There's never been a time where Yuffie wants to truly slam her head against a desk or a wall, but trying to get anything out of Squall makes her want to. She watches as he stands up and takes the folder off the desk. He moves straight for the filing cabinet and Yuffie moves closer, around the desk to get to him. Squall doesn't even look back at her as he begins trying to find just where to file this one at.

"I'm busy."

"I see that. It'll only take a minute though."

Squall sighs, "And what do you need?"

Yuffie hums in thought, "Well, you see, I've been thinking lately." She sits on the edge of the desk, eyes locked onto him as he bends over to get into a lower drawer of the cabinet. There's one thing about Yuffie and it's that self control when she wants to get her point across is almost nonexistent. Everyone that knows her is aware of that.

But that doesn't stop the reaction when her hand pats against Squall's ass.

The drawer slams shut as he stands quickly, withdrawing from her reach and giving her his full attention by placing his back to the wall. He glares at her but Yuffie is already tapping her foot against the floor.

"So I was wondering, do you give it or take it?"

Bright red sears across his cheeks at that. "It's none of your business."

The reaction is more than just enticing. The impish smile should be a warning sign but it's already too late with how she blocks his exit.

"Well…" she draws out. "It is with what I'm about to ask you."

"I thought you were with Kairi."

Yuffie smiles, "So you _do_ listen! Good, that helps." She ignores the look he gives her. "You see, Kairi's birthday is this weekend and she wants something I can't do on my own." He gestures for her to continue even though he doesn't like where this is going at all. "I just need you to swing by our cozy little home after the party and help me give her a nice fuck."

The brash term has Squall bristling and walking around the other side of the desk, immediately putting distance between them. "No."

"But, Squall!" she whines as she follows after him. "It'd only be a one time thing and I trust you, come on, please?"

Squall stops as he opens the door. He knows very well that Yuffie isn't one to share… _anything_. If she's asking him for something like this then it must speak volumes for what she thinks about him. Even still, he can't help but mull over the proposal. Any guy or girl would happily accept under normal circumstances.

He glances over his shoulder and Yuffie immediately starts back up, "I'll even tell you what I have planned so you know what's going to happen. Kairi isn't very picky on sex and how you wanna plow-"

"Zack, I'm taking my break."

Yuffie's eyes widen as Squall grabs her wrist, tugging her out of the office and through the waiting area where Zack had just entered. The latter only gives a wave of his hand as he grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind the front desk and heads back out. Meanwhile, Squall drags Yuffie into the bathroom and shuts the door with a huff. "You can't just say things like that where people can hear you."

She merely shrugs and watches as he leans up against the wall. Yuffie moves toward him, trapping him where he stands. She's so close that he can easily look down her tank top and at the small breasts it manages to cover since she doesn't bother with a bra. He quickly turns his gaze up to the ceiling, anywhere really that won't have him in trouble with her. "I know about what you… well you."

Yuffie claps her hands together, "That's great! Saves me some trouble." She puckers her lips, suddenly a little irritated. "Wait, who told you? Was it Cloud? I bet it was Cloud. Ugh- I bet it's a deal breaker isn't it? This is why I don't even bother with men, you're all a bunch of pansies. I mean you have-"

"Yuffie." he says sternly and places his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

She raises a thin eyebrow, "Sooooo… does that mean you don't mind it? You'd be okay with fucking and getting fucked?"

Squall pulls his hands away and places one over his face, letting out a small groan. She's so blunt and vulgar that he almost can't handle it. Not to mention intense. The woman never lets up for even a second. "This would be for Kairi, so a no to the second."

Yuffie shrugs, "Fine with me." A stray thought does manage to catch her attention, however, and she licks at her lips. "So do I get a preview?"

"I'm at work."

The more she looks at him, the more she's starting to like what she sees. Yuffie has never been into men, not really, and especially not with all those huge muscles. Zack, Cloud, or even Vincent – nope, Yuffie happily passes. But this slender guy with a pretty face? Well she could see herself doing plenty of things with him.

Bold should be Yuffie's middle name with how she grabs at Squall's wrist. Her hand slides down to the cup at the back of his and brings it forward. He can't help but be surprised when she presses his palm to the front of her shorts where a tent is forming. She locks her eyes with his, "But, _Squall_ , I'm so _hard_."

"You're kidding."

"I'd hate to have to walk out there past Zack like this. So I'm doing this either way. But I don't want to have to explain the mess I'll make either."

Squall glances toward the door, "He wouldn't even notice."

"But he'd notice _this_ ," she says as she cups at his crotch next, squeezing at his own bulge. "Come on, lemme take care of you as a thank you in advance!"

"I… Yuffie-!"

She doesn't wait for his reply at all. She's already popping the button and yanking down the zipper of his pants. Yuffie already has his raging hard-on out and in her hands before he can protest further. Grinning up at him, she strokes it slowly. "Got any rubbers?"

Squall shakes his head. There's a mixed feeling of loss and happiness when Yuffie pulls away at that admission. Although it's not for the reason he would suspect. Yuffie stands and takes a step away. The next few seconds seem to hang in the air around him as he can't believe what he's seeing.

Yuffie quickly peels off her shirt and shorts. He doesn't notice the fact that she's not wearing underwear. Instead it's when she bends over, facing away from him, and pulls out of her ass that has him hypnotized. The butt plug drops onto her shorts, that are turned inside out, rather unceremoniously. Yuffie glances over her shoulder, "Come on, I'm nice and clean."

When he doesn't move she can't help but roll her eyes. She turns around and stomps over to him. She grabs at his shirt and forces him down to where their faces are level. "You're going to push me up against the wall and fuck my brains out, got it?"

He nods, finally able to pull his gaze away from her large cock and the balls that hang below it. Nonetheless, she lets out a squeal of excitement when Squall finally picks her up and pushes her against the wall. Her legs lock around his waist and tug him forward before he has much of a chance. His cock presses up between her butt cheeks but Yuffie is far too impatient for that.

Yuffie grabs at Squall's shoulders just as he gives that first push into her softened ass. He can't begin to believe how easy it is to push his cock into her ass all the way up to the hilt. Watching his face, Yuffie can't help but grin at the way his brows draw together and his lips part to take in a deep breath. In that moment she wiggles her hips and makes sure to tighten up around his pulsating member. Squall's hands grip at her hips so tightly she's almost sure that he'll leave marks.

Her own cock bounces in time with his thrusts, of which steadily become more greedy. There's sweat beading on his brow as his cock carves out her ass in a way she's never had before. A rubber cock is nothing compared to the real thing. Yuffie pulls Squall close, her arms folding over his shoulders. She doesn't dare cross the line and kiss him. But she does nestle her face against the side of his. Her tongue flicks over his ear just before she nibbles at his earlobe, tugging at it with a hidden meaning.

It's one he's able to catch on to. At least it seems that way with how he picks up speed. All that can be heard are the wet squelching sounds of his dick messing up her ass while their skin slaps together again and again. Yuffie tongues his ear some more as she whimpers, " _So_ ~ close!"

"W- Wait-"

But she doesn't dare let him get away. Oh no, she hasn't had this kind of experience in a very long time and she wants it. No matter what she doesn't plan on letting him go. "Inside," she whispers in a sultry voice.

That's all it takes to send Squall over the edge. It doesn't help that the next second she lifts her head back and he can see the sexy look on her face as she cums. Her own strings of white shoot up into the air and onto her chest and stomach. The load isn't as large as normal but the one that's filling her ass is the opposite. Yuffie can't help but moan until Squall panics. His hands are far too busy holding her up to clamp one over her mouth. The only thing he can think of is to crash his lips against hers.

Yuffie's eyes widen but she's not in the least bit displeased. Instead she eagerly kisses him back as her lower mouth tightens around him, sucking out every drop that he has to give. The warmth and fullness in her stomach has her happy that she doesn't have anywhere to be after this. Which might be why she prolongs the tormenting pleasure and grabs at the sides of his face.

Squall can't stop from moaning into the kiss as she dominates how it goes. From the nibble to his bottom lip to the way her tongue forces itself into his mouth. Yuffie pins his tongue down and caresses it, not allowing any chance to pull away until she does so herself. He's panting softly when she finally pulls back, a smirk on her lips.

"Do me a favor?" She nods over his shoulder, "After you put me down grab my plug and put it back in."

It's not that he has much of a choice either. The last thing he needs is for Yuffie to make an ever loving mess all over the bathroom. It's a swift dance of pulling out of her and setting her down. By the time he's scooped up the plug and turns back to her she's bent over, presenting the slightly gaping hole to him. Squall's eyes divert away as he pushes it inside, trapping all of the hot cum inside of her.

For a moment they don't say a word to one another. Yuffie goes over to pick up her clothes and begins to dress. But just as she decides to merely put her shirt back on, Squall is there. A few tissues in his hand, he begins to wipe at her chest in an attempt to get as much of the sticky cum off as possible. A faint blush dusts her cheeks as she pushes his hands away.

"Don't worry, I gotta head home after this anyway." She notices he's already righted himself as well. Meaning this little fling is over for the moment. She smiles and makes her way toward the door. "But I'll see _you_ Saturday."

"I… Sure."

He gives up, watching her walk out with all of the confidence in the world. She's grinning wide all the way to her car. Yuffie just can't believe she's pulled it off. That and she got to test the product, so to speak, as well. Now all she has to do is not manage to say a word until that night.

o.o.o.o

The actual party happened to be the day before. It was quite the event too. Tifa closed her bar just so that all of their friends could show up to celebrate Kairi. Everyone managed to appear except for a few of her own out of town friends. Which was to be expected of course. Still, Kairi's birthday is the very reason why Squall is standing in front of the door to the little house they're renting.

Squall's a little nervous to say the least. He's never done something like this and certainly not with friends. Or even friends of friends. Even so, one calming breath later and he's knocking on the door. He just has to tell himself that it's for Kairi even if he's not sure why she wants him in particular. There's a few moments of rustling and footsteps, as well as a yell back at what he can assume is Yuffie.

He's honestly impressed that Yuffie has managed to keep this a secret.

Although that does mean Yuffie is serious about this and that's almost scarier than her being able to keep her mouth shut. He tries to keep himself calm as the door opens and there stands Kairi. She's practically glowing already in her light pink robe. But when her eyes fall onto Squall she simply beams with happiness. Her eyes twinkle like Christmas lights as she surges forward, unable to help herself. She hugs her arms around Squall as she squeals softly with glee.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kairi pulls away, smiling wide, as she glances over her shoulder.

Standing there in the doorway is a smirking Yuffie, proud of her accomplishment. "I told you that your gift would show up. I did… suggest wearing something different though."

Squall only shoots her a glare, "Your suggestion was just a bunch of strings."

"And it would have looked great on you. I mean until I let her rip it off you."

Crimson dusts over his cheeks as he pushes Kairi further away, "Can we… please get inside now."

Kairi immediately spins around on her heel and rushes back inside. "I have to get ready..." she mumbles as she goes. "I had no idea..."

Yuffie simply lets her pass and ushers Squall inside so she can lock back up. Once he's inside she places her hands on her hips, "Well, if you're in such a hurry, come on."

He thinks of correcting her but decides against it. Opting to simply follow after Yuffie, Squall keeps his eyes on her back. He's nervous as it is and coming to stand before their open bedroom door doesn't help. Yuffie doesn't pay any mind to the way he seems so tensed up. Rather she goes about stripping her clothes off.

She begins to chuck the clothing onto the floor and Squall follows suit. Neither say a word to the other until they're both completely nude. And then it's only Yuffie telling Squall to stand right there in the middle of the room between the bathroom door and the bed. Yuffie then quickly hurries over to the chair on the side of the room where she can watch to start.

The way Kairi's face lights up is enough to get her hard to begin with. But when her beloved girlfriend finally exits the bathroom in her birthday suit it's all just falling into place. The porcelain skin is beautiful and she's not surprised in the least to see that Kairi is completely shaven for the occasion. Squall can't take his eyes off of her either. He's always listened to the way Sora would talk about his best friend – that she was more than just stunning – but he didn't realize he meant in _every_ way.

Kairi comes to a stop before Squall and looks up at him, her sapphire eyes so genuine and happy. Off to the side Yuffie gives a wave of her hand, "You get first dibs. Happy birthday!"

"Then is there anything you don't want me to do?"

The honest question from the redhead catches Squall off guard. He's not sure why he expected her to be as… demanding as Yuffie. But because she's not it's also ridiculously hard to say no to her. Which is why he shakes his head, "Whatever you want."

However, it's _this_ that seems to do the trick.

Kairi is on him like a horny rabbit. Her hands press against his chest and begin to explore his lean body. She doesn't spare one inch and gropes every bit of the sun-kissed flesh. Kairi isn't sure what she wants first. Everything certainly isn't an answer.

Yuffie can see the look in Kairi's eyes and giggles, "I hope you got plenty of rest, Squall."

He simply tries to remain as still as possible, allowing Kairi to do as she wishes. Fingers trail over his hardening nipples and down his stomach. She steps closer until their bodies are flush together before suddenly pushing him down. Squall sits on the edge of the bed. He looks up just in time for Kairi's luscious lips to press against his mouth.

Tongue slipping past his easily parted lips, Kairi can't get enough of the kiss. She grabs onto his shoulders and moves her mouth against his for as long as she can handle. At least until the need to breath forces her to break away. Her hands cup at his face, keeping it angled up to look at her, as she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth.

She glances back at Yuffie for a spare moment and Yuffie immediately knows what she plans to do. Yuffie can wait, she'd much rather get herself nice and worked up watching Kairi do what she does best – get a cock hard and ready to go. Kairi bends over him and whispers in his ear, letting him know what she wants him to do.

Of course he doesn't waste a second. Yuffie has already given him a basic rundown of the night's plans anyway. He's rushing to follow through with her demands and lie back on the bed. It's a vulnerable position when the person in question can only trust what the two women have planned.

Kairi climbs up onto the bed and crawls up his body until she's kneeling over his head. She glances down at him before she goes any further. The look in her eyes is easy to read. So much so that Squall only hums up at her, "I can handle it."

It's something she hears all the time from Yuffie whenever she wants to try something new. A simple little statement that has fire rushing through her veins. Kairi keeps her ass lifted up away from his face as she lies atop him, her hands immediately reaching for his cock. She dusts her lips over the tip and begins to work down the shaft.

Tongue and mouth, always managing to keep her teeth far from it; Kairi is a master in terms of making his dick stand up straight. She pampers the penis with her tongue flicking along the glands and prodding at the tip until precum begins to leak out. It's only a few little drops at first but the unpleasant and salty taste is one she's more than accustomed to.

Kairi has no problem lapping it up and beginning to take the girth into her mouth. Her full lips part around it and she takes the first little bit in. It brushes over her tongue as she continues until she's deepthroating it. At first she merely holds it there, sucking and licking all along the shaft. She knows he's enjoying it, after all, his cock pulses and twitches with so much need inside her mouth.

On purpose she lets out a few moans to vibrate around it and prolong his wait just a little longer. They do have _all_ night after all.

As she continues to suck him off, Kairi lowers her pussy onto his face. She's already wet and aching. It only takes a moment for her to start grinding down on his face. Not that Squall is a slacker. Oh no, he takes it very seriously. His tongue glides between her folds and inside of her sopping hole. Not once does he back down, he simply eats her out just as she wants him to.

Watching it all, Yuffie can't wait any longer. She wants to join in so bad she can taste it. Which is why she pushes up off the chair and strides straight over to where they are on the bed. Her lips hover besides Kairi's ear as she whispers out their plan. Kairi nods, effectively bobbing her head on his cock, with a smile in her eyes.

Kairi lets his dick slip from her lips with a loud wet pop. Squall would surely moan in protest but his mouth is still too busy servicing her lower lips. That is until she lifts her hips and climbs off of him. Of course not without a hand brushing up the length of his torso.

Yuffie doesn't have time for all of that foreplay. She wants the main course. But then again she hasn't always been the most patient person either. Not when she has a raging boner that's about to explode any minute. Yuffie lightly slaps at Squall's leg, "Roll over so I can lay down."

Not wasting a moment, Squall does as he's told. He scoots over and Yuffie immediately takes his spot. She grins and sticks her tongue out at him, "Thanks for getting it warm for me."

It would normally earn her a scoff or a cut of his eyes at her. But he's too busy watching Kairi crawl up Yuffie's body and kneel over her lap. Dripping labia _just_ grazes the tip of Yuffie's penis. It's not even his and Squall can feel his blood pressure go up. There's nothing hotter to watch than these two beautiful lovers begin to show just how much they desire one another.

He honestly can't help but stare as Kairi pierces herself with Yuffie's cock. The loud moan of pleasure that breaks free from her lips fills the room. But she doesn't dare do anything else until it's all sheathed inside of her up to the hilt. Once she's comfortable she glances over to Squall with a smile gracing her lips. "Aren't you going to join?" She then bends over Yuffie and reaches around her, pulling her cheeks apart ever so slightly, "There's still a spot open."

No matter what he does any other time of the day he's still a man. Anyone would cave and lose their mind at the sight of that. _Anyone_.

Squall doesn't even recall getting off the bed and back on behind her. What he does recall is when he thrusts into her puckered asshole like it's the only thing he knows how to do. Kairi's hands grip tighter at her ass, fingers biting into the soft fleshy rear.

"Aaah- Oooh…!" she cries out in bliss.

At least that is before Yuffie grabs at the sides of her face, "So that's what took you so long." She smashes their lips together with enough for to leave Kairi dazed and needing air almost immediately.

Yuffie already knew perfectly well that Kairi has prepared herself _thoroughly_ to be able to enjoy every second of her birthday week together. Especially tonight. She's just glad that she does because it skips the prologue, as much as she loves prepping Kairi she can't wait tonight. She's too excited to see the look on Kairi's face – this look. The one where her eyes are hazy and her lips remain slightly parted, tongue just able to be seen past them, as she tries to comprehend all of the sensations.

It's _everything_ to Yuffie at the moment.

Her tongue easily slips into Kairi's mouth as she continues to kiss her again and again, only letting up to let her catch a breath of air now and then. Meanwhile, Squall and Yuffie can't help but start moving. Kairi's insides are too hot and tight to resist indulging in. Kairi's hands finally slip away to grab onto Yuffie's breasts. Taking their place are Squall's hands instead, grabbing onto her hips for the best leverage.

At first they're erratic and out of sync. Their sweaty abdomens collide with Kairi's body in a mess of movements that are far too rough for her to concentrate on which one is going in and which is pulling out. All she _does_ keep track of is how full she feels with them shoving their cocks into her.

When they finally get into a pattern where they're both gliding into her at the same time they finally differentiate. Yuffie is rough and quick in how she thrusts up into Kairi, forcing the latter's juice to drip out around the meaty cock shoving in and out of her pussy. On the other hand, there's Squall. To offset the treatment her vagina is getting, Squall is slow and deliberate in each roll of his hips.

Even though she's already prepped her ass, it still struggles to accommodate him completely. Not that she bothers to focus to how he's stretching her out. Oh no, just on how he manages to rub and prod at just the right places and make her want to cry out from joy. Although her sounds may be muffled by Yuffie's lips, her hips aren't. She bucks and arches against and towards her sweet lovers until her lower body feels as though it'll go numb.

The sound of skin slapping up against skin finally begins to die down when Kairi's body tenses up. At least the insides of her do while Kairi herself seems to fold forward and lie against Yuffie, face snuggling against Yuffie's petite breasts. The orgasm that washes over her is like a tsunami. Everything goes white as she goes under the wave.

Yuffie and Squall don't last much longer either, not with how tightly Kairi's insides coil around their cocks. They both let out long, loud groans of release as their cum spurts into Kairi in thick ribbons. The first loads are larger, surely more so than any of the others tonight will be, and Kairi can already feel just how much it fills her up. Especially since they keep gently gliding into her pussy and asshole until every last drop is milked out of them.

Spasming thighs and trembling body, Kairi is left empty but certainly not treated poorly either. Once Squall has pulled out he helps her off of Yuffie so that she can lie down next to her. He brushes the crimson hair away from her face sticky with sweat. Seeing that he's making sure she's coming down off her high with no problems, Yuffie scurries to the side of the bed and reaches for the bedside table.

After all, it's no fun if it only goes one round. Once Yuffie has grabbed what she was looking for from the top drawer she turns back around. One fell swoop and she grabs at Squall's shoulder and has him on his back all over again. Rather, at least leaning back on his elbows. He shoots her a look, one completely of surprise in those narrowed eyes, but doesn't say a word when he notices what's in her hands.

"Hey, Kai, you ready?"

Kairi pushes herself up and proceeds to roll over. Her chest comes into contact with one of Squall's thighs. Yuffie watches as her girlfriend catches the wipe she's thrown and cleans off Squall's cock. That is before she catches the limp dick between her breasts.

Yuffie licks at her lips as she pops open the cap to the bottle. It's only something to make things a little easier – a little more fun – is all. Although part of her _is_ glad that Kairi was interested in Squall. He certainly doesn't say much but the look on his face is enough.

Pouring an ample amount of the cool liquid onto Kairi's breasts, the latter begins to rub them against Squall's cock. It's only a matter of moments before the hardening dick is completely covered in lube. Yuffie places the cap back on it and throws the tube over her shoulder. She reaches forward and shoos Kairi's hands away only to replace them with her own.

Grabbing at the sides of Kairi's breasts, Yuffie begins to squish and rub them up and down the cock. Of which is already getting hard again slowly but surely. It has Yuffie grinning wide as she tweaks at Kairi's nipples in the process; two birds, one stone.

"Yu- Yuffie! That's not...mm...fair."

Squall gazes down at the scene with half-lidded eyes. To say his cock feels great would be the understatement of the year. The soft breasts and the slickness of the lube… well he can't much think straight because of it. All he knows is that it feels amazing the way Yuffie is massaging Kairi's breasts against him.

Once Yuffie catches sight of his hardened cock, however, she stops everything instantly. She evens pushes slightly at Kairi's shoulders to get her point across. It's only once Kairi is away from Squall and he's sitting up, sure that there's something else in mind, does Yuffie lean over to him.

The only sign that he understands is a raised brow. Even that goes away quickly as they both get off the bed. Yuffie grabs at Kairi's waist and tugs her away from the bed as well. Kairi stands between the two of them until Yuffie forces to her bend forward.

"Any last words?"

Kairi glances over her shoulder, "Screw me good, no holding back."

"Hmph, whatever you want."

His hands squeeze at her hips as he aims his cock up against her loosened asshole. Yet he waits, his eyes locked with Yuffie's to know when he has the go ahead. They both have the same idea after all. Kairi begins nonetheless, completely obvlious. She braces her hands on Yuffie's waist and begins to take the large cock into her mouth.

If Yuffie wasn't already hard she would be just from watching Kairi take in every inch of her cock. Devouring it, Kairi does what she's best at and has Yuffie on the edge within seconds. The savings grace is that Yuffie has plenty of endurance. There's no way she's a quick shooter. Oh no, not when she gets to watch Kairi's face erupt into bliss as Squall thrusts into her.

His cock is sheathed completely inside of her in one push, carving out the loose muscles that cling so desperately to him. Squall is already huffing as he pierces her again and again; rough, fast, and with all of his might. Kairi can't help but cry out and moan despite her mouth being stuffed with Yuffie's cock. The vibrations of her sounds, which can't escape, only add to Yuffie's own pleasure.

Tears prickle the corners of Kairi's eyes as Yuffie begins to do the same as Squall. The brunet combs her fingers through Kairi's hair and holds onto her scalp. Starting to buck into Kairi's mouth, Yuffie instantly finds herself happy that Kairi has a lack of gag reflexes. It means she can thoroughly _fuck_ Kairi's mouth and throat until they're both shivering from the pleasure.

This – _this_ – is what Kairi wanted. To be stuck between two delicious cocks with no way out. Even though her pussy is untouched it's still dripping with her juices. Her mind is racing from the lust that pumps through her veins no different than the dicks that ravage her mouth and ass. She feels as though she's as light as a feather and on _fire_.

"S- Squall, ready?" Yuffie manages to grunt out between shallow breaths and moans.

Not that he can manage a verbal reply. He merely nods and Yuffie can't stop herself from grinning wide. "Alright, Kai, get ready!"

Kairi is very grateful for the warning, not that she couldn't tell by how the cocks throbbed and twitched – ready for release. Oh no, she knew far before Yuffie even said a word. But even so she latches her lips tightly around Yuffie's cock and begins to suck harder than she's ever done before. The salty cum pours into her mouth and down her throat, drowning her for a small moment of time.

She can't focus too much on that while Squall is unloading in her ass, too. The hot ribbons of cum spurt into her ass and fill her to the point where she's not sure how many more times she can handle another load. All the while her hands go limp at her sides and hang down toward the floor. She's kept up and in place only by Squall and Yuffie's strong grasps on her until every last drop is given.

The next few moments are a blur of exhaustion and bliss – both mind numbing and happily welcomed. Of course Squall still can't figure out how he ended up on his back on the bed with Kairi straddling his waist. Her hands are busy roaming his chest while Yuffie bounces up and down on her knees next to him. "You did great!"

Kairi nods, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, we should do this again."

Squall raises a brow, "You said only one time?"

Pouting, Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest. "Well… I guess. But you're always welcome back." She hops off the bed with her bare feet slapping the hard wood floor, "That means we'll just have to keep you all night long then! I'll be right back, gotta grab more toys!"

She's off before either can say a word. They can only stare back at one another in complete amazement. It'll definitely be a very, _very_ , long night.


End file.
